


Composure

by theinconceivabletruth



Series: Tao Meditations [7]
Category: Log Horizon, 全职高手 - 蝴蝶蓝 | Quánzhí Gāoshǒu - Húdié Lán, 全职高手 | The King's Avatar (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Fighting, Gen, Tao - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinconceivabletruth/pseuds/theinconceivabletruth
Summary: Ye Xiu has triumphed countless times in the online world. But can online battles compare to his own hands holding the spear?Day 219: ComposurePart of a series of daily writing exercises, based on a book of daily Tao meditations.
Series: Tao Meditations [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710055
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Composure

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series based on 365 Tao: Daily Meditations, using each day's theme as a prompt. The poem at the beginning is taken from the book, and does not belong to me.
> 
> In this crossover, the mmorpgs Glory and Elder Tale are one and the same.

_Although they may have to kill_

_Or suffer themselves to be killed,_

_A person of composure remains dispassionate._

_Nothing is ever destroyed,_

_Nothing is ever created._

_All is infinity._

The Battle God had always been an existence drenched in blood. The structure of Glory, China’s Elder Tale server, was more encouraging of PvP than any other server in the world, and Ye Xiu lived at its peak. One Autumn Leaf (and Lord Grim) had killed countless thousands of enemy players and monsters. 

But that had been behind a computer screen. Anyone could tell you that the physical difference between Ye Xiu and his avatar was as great as the sea. Ye Xiu was no great warrior in reality, no matter how cutting his words. 

All of a sudden, on May 3, it was not just his hands hitting the keys; it was his hands grasping the haft of the Myriad Manifestations Umbrella, his hands that swung the spear that struck down his opponent in a spray of blood. 

His vision of the field was now limited to only his avatar’s perspective. His instincts were warring with him and coming out cross-wired. His only saving grace was this familiarity with the spinning battle screen of the pro world tournament. The rush of adrenaline, the stickiness of sweat beneath his armor - the copper scent of blood on his blade. 

Ye Xiu had never killed before. 

The enemy charged, but Ye Xiu didn’t flinch. He saw the opening for a <<Dragon’s Tooth>>, and his body was already moving through the motions. The head of his spear struck the brawler player. Blood flew. The player stopped, and let out a short, sharp, pained sound that Ye Xiu had only ever heard in the back alleys of City B when he had first run away. He had never _caused_ such a sound in his life. 

He had also never been one for hesitation. 

Ye Xiu stepped forward, and the bladed tip of the Myriad Manifestations Umbrella came swinging down.

**Author's Note:**

> This particular snippet exists in a very distant future crossover fic for my Ten Thousand Rivers series. I enjoy the parallels between Akatsuki and Deception. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome, but please bear in mind that these have minimal editing in terms of grammar. I did these a while ago but decided to post them now.
> 
> There are several other works in this series, from multiple fandoms.


End file.
